


【润智润】鹰（18）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智润】鹰（18）

松本润原本以为杀手组织的总部会像是某种特工大楼一样的光鲜亮丽，虽然比不上大财阀所拥有的办公楼一样规整和华丽，但起码也得看起来像是某个神秘组织一样，毕竟他们这些杀手一单的价钱可能比一个普通人一辈子的收入还要多得多。  
似乎现实总是在打他的脸，在一旁的大野智的人肉导航下，松本开到了一个看起来像是废弃的工厂园区的地方，停了下来。

 

“到了。”大野松开安全带，见松本迟迟不下车，出声提醒了一句。  
“这……这就是总部？”本来有些困意的松本被眼前的景象搞得清醒了，“ 我以为……”  
“fufufu……”大野忍不住开始笑，“进去就知道了。”  
“可这里不是停车场啊……”松本犹豫着下了车，从后座拎上那一堆武器。大野从他手里分了一包，没看里面有什么，直接背到了身上。  
“又不是我们的车，”大野很果断地说出了极其不负责任的话，“况且这附近是不会有人敢来的。”  
“武器可以带进去吗？”  
“可以。”

 

松本跟着大野身后走着，越是接近前面的建筑物越是觉得不靠谱，他沉默地看着眼前的充满着红色锈迹和绿色油腻腻的青苔的铁皮废墟，忍不住又问了一次：“确定是这儿？”  
大野继续往前走，走到一扇画着大大的危险物标志的铁皮大门前，标志上的黄色显得异常的鲜艳，看起来像是不久前刚刷上的。  
“确定。”大野说完，在门边上的一块看起来很久没用过的门禁系统那里戳了两下，厚重的大门慢慢地打开了，从里面出来两个荷枪实弹捂得严严实实的人。

 

“报上代号。”其中一个拿枪指着大野，声音听起来没什么感情。  
“413，”大野懒洋洋地举起双手，“他还没注册，是我的徒弟。”  
那个人把枪口放下，冲大野点了点头，说：“我知道您，但请原谅，这是我的工作。”  
大野有些惊讶，他放下手仔细看了看那个只露出一双眼睛的门卫：“这里认识我的人不算很多，门口是换了人吗？你是谁？”  
门卫摆了摆手：“确实换了人，不过这件事等您出来再说吧。”说完，他比了个小手势，让大野快走。  
松本顺着这个手势往边上看了看，发现门口布置了许多的监控摄像头，几乎在门口半径十几米内没有任何视觉死角。  
大野还想说什么，被松本拽了拽衣服。  
“走。”松本低声说道，用眼神示意了一下那些监控的方位。  
大野明白他的意思，叹了口气，冲那个门卫点了点头，就走了进去。

 

门口的小事件过去之后，松本才把注意力集中在里面的样子。

果然与外面的废土感不太一样。  
清洁得干净整洁的瓷砖地面与周围光滑的墙壁，与从外面看起来生锈潮湿的废墟完全不同，防弹材料和防弹玻璃以及大型的抗震防爆材料几乎铺满了建筑的内部，明亮的人造光源和大型的室内绿植使得这里看起来不像是某个训练基地，反而像是某个五星级酒店的大厅，前提是要忽略那些几乎随手可拿的致命武器和看起来满脸伤痕的工作人员。  
只不过这个建筑只有一层，连通到其他的建筑看起来也应该只有那么一层。

 

大野径直走到一个看起来像是询问处的地方，伸出手：“我要去见头儿。”

询问处那里伸出了一只看起来很干枯的手，松本往里看了看，伸手的是个两个眼睛都装着玻璃假眼的人，看起来五十多岁，头发有些花白，穿着很整洁的衣服。  
那人伸手摸了摸大野的手，长叹了一声，说道：“413啊，你竟然搞出了这种事情……”  
“还不是您教育得好，”大野等那个中年男人摸完，“刷”地缩回自己的手，“您当初可是一直和我们说不要老听上级的话。”  
“我是这么说过，不过看看现在的我，也变得这么不中用啊……”那人说着，手还在外面伸着，“怎么，不让我接触一下你的小朋友吗？”  
“我怕您太神，万一看出点什么就很不方便了。”大野虽然这么说着，还是朝松本点了点头，让他伸出手，让这个奇怪的盲人摸摸。  
松本迟疑地伸出手，那人一碰到松本的指尖，就把手缩了回去：“……不愧是413看中的人，您以后可千万记得多关照我。行了行了走吧走吧。”  
大野也没有问究竟是怎么回事，推着一脸懵的松本往电梯口走去。

 

“那人就是个神棍，”大野朝松本低声说着，“不过他的观察力是真的好，在他眼睛还在的时候。”  
“……这里的奇怪的人还真是多啊……”松本憋出了这么一句话。  
大野愣了一下：“是啊，奇怪的人确实很多。”  
他们走到电梯口，电梯上亮着“7”的字样，松本忍不住问：“可我怎么看这里只有一层啊。”  
“地下7层。”大野很干脆地回答，“这里的建筑都建在了地下，训练场也在地下。”  
“地震了怎么办？”  
“所以才有那么多的抗震材料啊……”大野看了松本一眼，“怎么感觉你进来之后智商变低了。”  
松本一时语塞，有些生气地瞪了大野一眼，大野假装没看见，死死盯着电梯的楼层变化。

 

不一会儿电梯便到了，空着，他们俩走进去，安安分分地站在两边，电梯的两扇门缓缓地关上。

“……智商低是什么意思？”松本笔直地看着正前方，随意地问了一句。  
“我随口说的，别当真。”大野小声说着，眼睛继续盯着楼层，两个人谁也不看谁。  
“哦。”  
“……有监控，不要乱来。”大野犹豫着说。  
松本翻了个白眼，心说我他妈知道。

电梯停在了11层，门没有开，大野从包里翻出一支小巧的手枪，打开了保险栓。  
“拿好你的武器，这里的人不知道什么时候就会冲你开一枪。”大野冲松本努了努嘴，“虽然医务室几乎到处都是，但是来一趟受个伤太得不偿失了。”  
松本打开包纠结了一下，直接拿出来两把沙漠之鹰，然后拉上背包的拉链，把包甩上了肩膀。

“我还是选个强火力的吧。”松本很淡定地说着。  
“……那我开门了，目的地在正对着电梯的那间办公室。万事小心，不要恋战。”大野说完，按了一下开门的键。

 

电梯的门徐徐打开，大野和松本两个人端着枪从电梯里出来。没等走两步，就听见不知道从哪里射过来的“嗖”“嗖”两声，大野一个闪身躲过去了，松本也很轻松地跳着闪开了弹道，他们朝着子弹发射过来的方向象征性地打了几枪，就向某个办公室的方向冲去。

一路上子弹突如其来地变得密集，大野和松本一边掩护对方一边躲闪着子弹，没什么停下来干掉这些人的意思。  
大野灵巧又敏捷，对子弹的方向预判得精准无误，他的绝佳的动态视力可以称得上如同雷达一样；松本虽然没有大野那么的精准，但也非常的迅捷又柔软，他不像是大野那样依靠着直觉来判断，反而记住了每一个子弹来的点，在几乎不给反应时间的几秒钟内马上让身体做出闪躲的动作。  
如果说大野像是一只在山间里轻巧跳跃的猞猁，而松本就像是一只充满力与美的豹子。

 

不过他们俩没让袭击的人们欣赏太长时间就闪进了那间办公室，关门的一刹那，房间里响起了一阵掌声。  
“不愧是你们啊，生动地给这些没事找事干的家伙们上了一课。”有人说话，是一个看起来长得很英俊的男人，他坐在宽大的桌子后面，十指交叉，“所以，413你来我这里，想要做什么？”  
大野神色瞬间变得很冷，他盯着那个男人，不带什么感情地问：“Takki呢？这里怎么是你？”  
男人站起来，向大野伸出手，自认为友好地笑了笑：“我是新上任的分管你们事务的吉泽明树，Takki他被调去别的部门了。”  
“为什么我不知道？”大野迟迟不肯伸手，双眼警惕地看着吉泽。  
“哦，是这几天临时决定的，我也吓了一跳呢。”吉泽的手停在半空。  
“你是哪期，我怎么没有见过你？”大野依旧不肯相信，抱着双臂问道。松本站在他身后，稳稳地端着枪，观察着当下的情况。  
“我没有在总部接受过大部队的训练，”吉泽依旧不紧不慢地说着，用着令人厌恶的柔和语气，“严格地说，我并不是杀手，我只是被派来暂时处理这边的事务。啊，如果理解成专门被派来接待你和你的……徒弟？我不知道这么说是不是不太礼貌……”  
“行了我知道了。”大野伸出手，敷衍地握了握，松本见状没有把枪放下，反而握得更紧了，“我们要去见藤森。”

 

松本考虑过许多种被阻挠的情况，那毕竟是这个组织的老大，不是说想见就能见到的，因此他才握紧了手里的枪，不敢有半分的松懈。  
然而出乎他和大野的意料，吉泽没有说什么，他坐下来在电脑上打了几个字，然后抬头冲他们微微一笑：“你们可以去了，boss在他的房间里等着你们，在13层，那一层都是他的。啊顺便说一下，你们最好只带一把枪进去，要不然boss门口的警报器会响到明天早上。”  
大野停顿了一会儿，问：“……一把枪就不会让那个警报器响起来吗？”

松本在一旁忍不住在脑子里吐槽：你的关注点怎么在这里？？？

吉泽比划了一个ok：“试验过没什么问题，但只要多一把，就会响，我也不太清楚这是什么原理。”  
松本又翻了一个白眼，觉得这里真的没什么脑回路正常的人，他插嘴问：“有什么能过去的捷径吗？我不想再从这些乱七八糟浪费子弹的人群里跑到电梯那里了。”  
吉泽转眼看着松本，有些欣喜：“哦，看来我们这位……”  
他询问地看向大野，大野清了清嗓子：“J。”  
“……J先生很明白嘛。”吉泽走到书架边上，打开一个金属盒子，输入了一串数字，又扫描了一下虹膜，书架很快地被推开，露出一台电梯。  
“……我只是觉得你应该有办法不从那些暴徒中间经过而已。”松本干巴巴地说。  
吉泽被松本这番话搞得哈哈大笑，他站在电梯边上，夸张地摆了个“请”的动作。  
大野和松本把包随意地丢在地上，拿了几个弹匣，一人拎了把手枪就走进了电梯。

 

 

组织的boss姓藤森，这是大野从二宫那里得到的为数不多的信息，他们对这些信息无条件地相信，等同于二宫相信他们一定会在某一天自己跑去总部一样。  
不过没想到来得这么突然。

 

“谢天谢地你终于结束你们的业务了……你现在在总部吗？”二宫这段时间在疯狂地给樱井打电话，但死活打不通，总是在占线，排除消失在吉泽办公室电梯里的两个人，樱井也只可能在和相叶通话了。他看着大屏幕上总部的监控心急如焚，二宫虽然猜出来大野和松本一定会去一趟总部，但没想到会这么早就去，甚至没回基地里告知一声就冲进了总部，像是两匹狼离开狼群独自去觅食一样。  
“我有些事情要嘱咐给他……很抱歉……我不在总部那里。”电话另一端的樱井声音听起来不是很真切。  
“没事了，”二宫调出所有在总部的摄像头，搜索这两人的身影，结果都是“无”，“看他们的造化了。”  
“……他们俩去了总部？？？”樱井惊讶地喊着，充满着难以置信的语气，“不，松本也就算了，怎么尼桑也跟着……”  
“我敢打赌是satopi的主意，”二宫冷冷地说，“我押一万日元和你赌。”

 

樱井沉默了，他似乎没想到二宫这么认真，竟然拿钱和他打赌。  
他安静了几秒缓过神来：“我现在就去趟总部，万一出点什么事，还能赶得及。”  
“通知那个笨蛋和你一起去吧，谁知道会发生什么事，”二宫十指如飞地在键盘上敲打，“藤森难得能见他，这是个机会。另外Takki被调职了，你那里没有什么风声，我这里也没有任何消息，这个盲点说明我们做得还不够。”  
“Takki被调职了？？！！我这里真的一点风声都没有听到……”  
“我也是刚刚才能攻破11层的监控，看到他的办公室里坐着一个叫吉泽的人，才知道这个消息的。”二宫的声音透露着疲倦，“天知道我已经多长时间没睡才把11层的加密算法破了……”  
“辛苦了，”樱井那边的声音突然变得非常嘈杂，“五分钟之后我就赶过去了，相叶估计赶到总部还得一会儿，我先试探试探情况，到总部随时和你用邮件联系。”  
“加油，保命。”二宫简短地说完，立马挂了电话，开始着手对13层的电子设备进行破译。

 

千万要没事啊。  
二宫皱着眉头想。

 

——tbc


End file.
